Marty's Sex Party
by angelsinstead
Summary: Dissatisfied with Patrick, Marty decides to have a little fun.  Warning: Explicit sex
1. Always the PartyGirl

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Always the Party-Girl~*

Marty slipped into a slinky little red outfit formed of smooth leather which hugged all her curves. She applied tons of make-up and bright red lipstick. "Where do you think you are going... dressed like THAT?" Patrick gasped as she sprayed a steady stream of fragrant perfume over her cleavage.

"None of your business," Marty quipped as she grabbed her purse and got ready to leave.

"You're going to get laid tonight, aren't you?" Patrick asked in hiss.

*Wouldn't you like to know,* Marty thought mischieviously as she rushed out to the door.

Ever since her return to Llanview with Patrick two months ago, Marty had been restless. Patrick just wasn't the same man she had married all those years ago. He was filled with anger and resentment after all those years of being locked up and tortured by Irene. Marty was the one he had attacked whenever his frustrations would strike. "If it wasn't for your involvement with Todd Manning, none of this would have happened!" Patrick had screamed at her. For some reason, Patrick blamed Marty for all the darkness in his life. Marty couldn't take it anymore; she had her own demons chasing her. In a reckless attempt to get away from the issues that plagued her, Marty had started drinking again. It was easier to drown her sorrows in liquor than to face the darkness beyond the shadows. She had been spending every free moment at Rodi's, living it up and partying. She had become a regular customer there. All of the bartenders knew her by name.

"Always the party-girl," Marty said under her breath as she took a long swig of her beer. The beer tasted so damn good as it washed away her sorrows. For a moment, she could forget the many tragedies in her life. She could actually convince herself she was carefree and happy.

Tonight Marty wanted more than the beer. She wanted to find someone passionate that she could take somewhere private and make love to all night long with wild abandon. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a candidate for her kinky, sexual romp. Up until now, she had been completely faithful to Patrick since his return, but that was about to change. Marty had desires and longings that Patrick couldn't possibly satisfy.

As she sat at the bar, scoping Rodi's, Marty settled her gaze onto someone who was seated at a table near the jukebox. An adorable little smirk came to Marty's face as she planned her seduction. *This is perfect,* she said to herself as she grabbed her bottle of beer and hopped off the barstool.


	2. Beautiful Babes

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Beautiful Babes~*

Marty sat down at the table next to Tea. "Hey," Marty said, giving Tea a flirtatious smile.

Tea looked up from the legal documents she had been scouring over for the past half hour. She had been incredibly busy lately as it seemed most of Llanview had gotten themselves into some sort of legal trouble. Tonight she had come to Rodi's for a couple of drinks, yet she couldn't seem to get her mind off work.

"Ohhh hi, Marty. How are you?" Tea asked as she glanced at the beautiful woman who had taken the seat next to her.

"I'm great, Tea. But I do have something on my mind," Marty responded.

"And what would that be?" Tea asked.

"I'm in the mood for something new and different," Marty breathed, giving Tea a smouldering look.

"Marty? Are you alright?" Tea questioned with surprise as her forehead crinkled in a little frown.

"I'm just feeling a little... hot..." Marty responded.

"Maybe you should go somewhere... and cool down or something..." Tea suggested as she thrust her papers back into her briefcase. Suddenly she was feeling rather hot, too. Marty was looking at her as if she wanted to pounce on her.

"Tea, will you go with me?" Marty asked hopefully. "Would you like to... cool down, too?"

"Actually, I think we should go somewhere and heat up instead," Tea stated as she stood up swiftly, grabbing Marty's hand and leading her out of Rodi's.

"Where are we going?" Marty questioned when they had stepped outside.

"My place," Tea responded as she escorted Marty over to her car.

"How many drinks have you had?" Tea asked when she and Marty walked into the Manning Estate.

"I dunno... a few," Marty responded. "Where's Dani?"

"She went out for the evening, so we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Great. Then we can play," Marty said with a sexy little smirk.

"Come upstairs with me," Tea urged as she gave Marty a seductive look.

Marty followed Tea up the staircase. They walked into the bedroom together as Tea lead Marty over to the bed.

"Is this the same bed where you made love to Victor?" Tea asked Marty as she gazed into her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, it was," Marty answered. "Are you going to be okay with that?"

Tea nodded as she started to take off Marty's clothing piece by piece. "You're so hot, Marty. I've always wanted to touch you," Tea admitted.

Tea had removed Marty's leather outfit which left her standing there in her black bra and panties. "I want you to touch me," Marty whispered.

Tea placed her hand on Marty's breast, gently fondling it. "Have you ever made love to a woman before?"

Marty just shook her head, a little smile on her lips. "Well, there's a first time for everything..." Tea stated.

"What about you, Tea? Have you been with a woman?"

A naughty little smirk came to Tea's lips. "Actually yes... and I love it. Now take off the rest of your clothes and lay down on the bed," Tea told Marty.

Marty slipped off her bra and panties and lay down on the bed. Tea tossed her own clothing aside and joined Marty. Lying down next Marty, Tea gazed into her eyes. Slowly her lips decended to take Marty's in a long, sensuous kiss.

"You taste so heavenly," Tea stated after thoroughly kissing Marty. "I want to taste ALL of you."

"Please do," Marty breathed.

Marty caressed Tea's dark hair as Tea's hot lips left a sensuous trail down every inch of her body. "Ohhh that feel sooo good..." Marty moaned as Tea licked and kissed her moist pussy. Wrapping her lips around Marty's clit, Tea began to tug on it.

"Ohhhh!" Marty gasped.

"What's going on in here?" a voice rang out.


	3. Cruel Conclusions

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Cruel Conclusions~*

Both Tea and Marty looked up to see Patrick standing there in the doorway. He had an angry sneer upon his face as he marched over toward the bed. "What the hell? How did you get in my house?" Tea demanded.

"What are you doing in bed NAKED- with my WIFE?" Patrick countered.

"Obviously you don't satisfy her in bed, so she wanted me instead!" Tea yelled back at him.

With a fierce blow, Patrick struck Tea across the face as hard as he could. Tea fell back on the bed, holding her cheek and gasping in pain. "Shut up, stupid bitch!" he leered. He grabbed Marty by the hair and dragged her out of bed as she fought him fiercely.

"Get your clothes on now! We're leaving!" he growled at his wife.

"Patrick, leave me alone. Just face it- I don't want you anymore!" Marty yelled tearfully.

"Don't touch her!" Tea screamed at Patrick.

Before Marty could get fully dressed, Patrick took her arm in a punishing grip and tugged her out of the room. Hurriedly trying to pull her clothes, Tea followed after him.

"Patrick, let her go!" Tea insisted.

Patrick wasn't listening; he bruised Marty's flesh as he forced her out the door. All the while, Tea was screaming and yelling at him to stop. Tea managed to get her clothes on and headed outside after them. It was too late; Patrick had already forced Marty into his car and had sped away with her.

"God dammit! He's not going to get away with that!" Tea viciously exclaimed.


	4. Dangerous

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Dangerous~*

Tea got on the phone and placed an urgent call to Todd. She was screaming hysterically into the phone, and he could barely understand a word she uttered. "What is it, Tea? Is something wrong with Dani?" Todd demanded.

All Todd could make out from Tea's frantic screams was "Marty" and "Please help." "Never mind. I'll be right over," Todd said as he ended the call.

Todd arrived at The Manning Estate to find Tea standing there in nothing but a sexy purple nightie. He did a double-take. "What the hell is going on?" he asked her.

Tea took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Marty and I were at Rodi's. I brought her back here... and we were having an intimate moment..."

"What?" Todd said in a gasp. "Do you mean you and Marty-?"

"No. Yes. Well, we would have... but her asshole of a husband came in... and he hit me!" Tea exclaimed.

Todd took Tea's face in his hands, examining the swelling bruise. Fury overcame him when he saw how Patrick had injured his ex-wife. "Where's Marty?" Todd demanded.

"He drug her out of here half-naked, by her hair!" Tea cried out.

"That hairy little bastard is going to pay!" Todd fumed. "I'm going to send his ass back to Ireland... in pieces!"

Todd gave Tea a hug and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Don't worry. I will take care of Patrick. He'll be sorry he ever laid a hand on you... and if he's hurt Marty, he's going to SUFFER!" Todd stated in an angry rasp.

Before he walked out, he paused, gazing into Tea's eyes. "I can't believe you almost had sex with Marty," he said, his voice a passionate groan.

"Just go help her, Todd," Tea prompted. Todd nodded and headed out the door.


	5. Eliminate

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Eliminate~*

After Patrick had dragged her out of the car, Marty tore away from his rough mistreatment. She ran into the house and into their bedroom and swiftly locked the door behind her. "Come on, Marty. Open the door. I'm sorry!" Patrick cried out as he was pounding on the door.

"Go away!" Marty cried as tears rolled down her face and her make-up smeared. Her mouth was bleeding where Patrick had punched her, and her scalp ached where he had ripped out chunks of her long blond hair. She couldn't believe what a brute he had been to have dragged her away from Tea's passionate embrace.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the front door, followed by vicious shouts. Marty would have recognized that voice anywhere. "Todd?" she gasped in confusion. What was Todd Manning doing at their door?

Cautiously she stepped out of the bedroom to see if Patrick had gone into the foyer. What she found when she got there stopped her in her tracks. Patrick was forced up against the wall with a gun pressed against his temple. "What the hell have you done to Marty? Where the fuck is she?" Todd exclaimed.

"I'm right here," Marty stated as she cautiously approached. "Please put the gun away."

Todd turned to look at Marty, taking in her teary face and split lower lip. He dug the barrell of the gun into Patrick's flesh just a little deeper. "I'm going to kill you for hurting her!" Todd hissed.

"Ohhh like you haven't ever hurt her?" sneered Patrick. "What I did to her was a picnic in the park compared to what you've done to her, Manning! No wife of mine is going to be a nasty little whore!"

"Take that back! Marty's not a whore!" Todd screamed as he slammed his elbow with a painful crunch into Patrick's middle. Patrick howled with pain as Todd tossed him up against the wall with a loud thud.

"Todd please!" Marty cried out as she tried to stop Todd from causing any further damage to her abusive husband. She was more scared for Todd than she was for Patrick. She didn't want to see Todd locked up behind bars for killing or maiming her jerk of a husband.

"Marty, Tea told me what he did. I swore I'd never let anyone hurt you again. He's gonna pay for what he did to you," Todd said as he looked at her with tenderness. He then settled his dark scowl onto Patrick.

"Todd, he isn't worth it. Let him go. I'm divorcing him first chance I get and getting the heck out of here," Marty stated.

"You're divorcing me?" Patrick said as he looked at Marty with surprise.

"You bet your ass I am! Tea will help me get a settlement," Marty replied.

"You're lucky I don't rerrange your face with your ass, you hairy piece of scum!" Todd yelled as he hit Patrick over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out cold.

Patrick slid down the wall at Todd's feet. Todd then placed his attention onto Marty, seeing her torn clothes and bloody lip. "I'm sorry he hurt you, Marty," Todd said as waves of tenderness overcame him.

"Thank you for coming, Todd," Marty said, and she meant it with all of her heart. To his great surprise, she went into his arms and hugged him ever so tight.

"He hasn't been the same since...since your mother did those awful things to him," Marty said as she trembled in Todd's embrace.

"I'll keep you safe from him," Todd promised. "He won't trouble you again."  
> <p>


	6. Favored

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Favored~*

"Marty, you should come to my place tonight. I'll keep you safe from Patrick. And in the morning you can go talk to Tea and ask her to help you with the divorce proceedings," Todd suggested.

Marty hestitated, but realized she couldn't stay with Patrick another night. She didn't feel safe here in her own home. "Alright, let me grab a few of my things, then we'll go," Marty agreed. She went into her bedroom to gather some of her clothes and other personal items. She came back a few minutes later with a couple of suitcases.

"I'm ready," she said to Todd. He was standing over Patrick with a frown on his face as he turned to look at Marty. He grabbed the suitcases and lead the way out to his vehicle.

Once they arrived at Todd's house, he showed her to the bathroom where she could freshen up and get ready for bed. "I'll sleep on the couch... and you're welcome to have my bedroom," Todd offered as he disappeared into the living room.

Marty watched him go, then went to take a quick shower. She slipped on her nightgown and head upstairs to Todd's bedroom. As she lay against the pillows, Marty cried. Tears of pain and bitterness slid from her eyes as she thought of Patrick and all of his hatred and abuse. She had once loved him so deeply, but now their love had turned to ugliness. Marty had never felt so heartbroken and alone.

Eventually she had fallen asleep, hugging Todd's pillow against her chest. But in the stillness of the night, frightening dreams came to haunt her. She could hear Patrick screaming at her, calling her a whore. As he ripped out strands of her long blond hair, he slapped her and pushed her to the ground. "Stop!" Marty screamed as she fought him in her sleep. She was thrashing around in the bed when Todd got to her side.

"Marty, it's alright," Todd called out, but Marty didn't hear him. She was sobbing in her sleep, begging Patrick not to hurt her.

Todd reached for her, trying to soothe her. "Marty, you're safe. I'm here. You're going to be alright," he promised her.

Gradually, awareness came back to Marty, and she woke up in Todd's embrace. "Todd?" she said softly as she rested her head against his arm.

"Yes, you had a nightmare. But you're safe now..." Todd murmured to her as he continued to hold her close.

"Patrick hurt me," Marty said in a small choking sob.

"I know... but I am not going to let him do it again. I hurt you once, and it nearly destroyed us both... and I swore after what I did that I'd never let anyone hurt you again. If he comes near you, if he touches you... he's a dead man."

Marty didn't reply as she cried in Todd's arms and he gently stroked her hair. "You'll be alright now," Todd promised. "I should let you get some sleep."  
> <p>


	7. Going Under

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Going Under~*

Todd gave Marty a tiny kiss on the top of her head and lay her back down against the pillows. He started to get back up from the bed. "No, Todd, don't go,"Marty whimpered as she grabbed his hand. She tugged him back into her arms. "I need you. Don't go..."

"Marty, I can't stay here... all night..." Todd whispered, not trusting himself to be so close to her.

"It's okay, Todd. I need you. Please make love to me," Marty whispered.

Todd couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marty was actually pleading with him to make love to her. "No, I can't..." he denied. "I'd hurt you..."

Again he tried to pull out of her arms, but she wouldn't let him. She clung to him and began kissing his neck. Todd was instantly aroused. This woman was his obsession- the one who had always had his heart- the one who had been forbidden to him ever since that dark night long ago when he had hurt her. And here she was, snuggling up against his body and begging him to make sweet love to her. Although warning signals were going off within his head, Todd still wanted her with everything inside of him.

"Wait, Marty," Todd said as he tried to disengage her mouth from his neck. Her lips were soft, silky and hot, causing his cock to grow instantly erect. He wanted to shove it deep inside of her and make her scream with pleasure.

"Take me, Todd... I want to feel you inside of me," Marty murmured as she slid her hands into his shirt, caressing his muscular chest. She was so wet as she climbed onto his lap, pressing her pelvis against his with soft rocking movements.

"Wait...wait..." he mumbled although his resolve weaking. He wanted Marty; needed her so damn bad. He had to have her. Even as he was protesting, he tangled his fingers into her long blond hair.

"What about Tea?" she heard him ask. "I know you two have a 'thing.' You were at Rodi's earlier, you got drunk, and you went home with her-."

"So?" Marty asked quietly, becoming tense and defensive. "I wanted to see what it was like to make love to another woman. I was just having fun."

Todd sighed loudly. "It's alright for you to experiment, I guess... but I just don't want to be the rebound if you can't have Tea... if she's the one you really want."

"That's not what this is at all, Todd. And I don't want to talk right now... I just want to FEEL," Marty stated as she pressed her face against his sexy chest.

"Are you sure you won't regret it... if we-?" he questioned, so close to giving in.

"I'll never regret it," she promised as she opened his shirt and began spreading tiny kisses upon his skin. Todd groaned as he felt her lips and her tongue teasing him. He had lost all will to fight it. Marty was going to get her wish. He was going to give her exactly what she wanted.

"Ohhh God, baby, your mouth feels so good," Todd groaned as she trailed her kisses downward. Feeling her hot breath against his stomach, Todd stood, removing the rest of his clothing. He joined Marty on the bed as she practically attacked him, climbing back into his lap.

In mere moments, her mouth had moved down on him and he growled deep in his throat as she clasped his throbbing arousal. He brushed her long blond hair aside as she drew his thick erection into her warm, wet mouth. "Ohhh God... that feels soooo good," he said in a sexy growl.

She nearly choked as she took his length deep into her throat, giving him the most intense pleasure. Todd got lost in it, moving his hips slightly to feed more of his throbbing cock into her sweet mouth. "Baby, ohhhhh... yeah... I'm going to cum," Todd said in warning. It had been so long for Todd, and her mouth felt so amazing on him that he began to climax. He spilled himself down her throat in a rush.

After he was finished, he withdrew from her lips. "That was absolutely amazing," he said as he stared down at her beautiful face. Staring back at him, Marty was licking her lips.


	8. Hot

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Hot~*

Todd tried to control his harsh breathing as he pressed kisses into Marty's hair. He lowered her slowly down onto the bed. All he wanted to do was give her a taste of the exact same pleasure she had given him. "I need to touch you," he said as though he were asking for permission.

"I want you to touch me, Todd," she assured him. She took his large hands into hers and pressed them against her breasts. He groaned, feeling her aroused nipples against his palms. The hardened nubs were highly sensitized as he began to caress them.

Marty moaned, feeling Todd press hot kisses upon her neck. He lightly licked her soft skin as though he were tasting her and trying to absorb part of her into himself. He scraped his teeth against her flesh as he trailed his kisses down to a breast he had been lightly fondling.

"Please, Todd..." he heard her cry out. He tugged a peak into his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on it until a strangled sound of passion tore from her throat.

His mouth slid over to the other breast, giving it the very same attention. "Please Todd... ohhhh please..." Marty begged.

"Please what, babe?" he asked as he nibbled his way down her silky flesh toward her flat tummy. He pressed kisses there as he caught scent of her desire.

She didn't answer, just pushed his head downward to her moist, throbbing center. Her thighs trembled as he pressed them apart. She made a sound of aching desire as he began kissing the silky flesh of her inner thighs. With a seeking tongue, he began to trace the tender folds of her slit. Marty came apart in his arms.

"Todd!" she screamed. Hearing her sound of passion, he drove his tongue into her entrance. She tugged at his hair as she arched her body toward his probing tongue.

Over and over he made love to her with his tongue until she came. When she exploded, he drank every sweet drop of her essense. He licked and kissed her, teasing the tip of his tongue against the nub of her clit. After she was completely sated, he kissed his way back up her body and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"That was amazing," she said to him in a whisper. Before he could answer, she clung to him tightly.

"Don't go," she cried out as if she expected him to just get up abruptly and leave her.  
> <p>


	9. Irresistable

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Irresistable~*

Todd looked torn when he heard her words. She didn't want him to go, but he didn't trust himself not to hurt her. When he looked into her smoky dark-blue eyes, he could not refuse her request. If she really wanted him to stay, he did have to make one thing perfectly clear. He couldn't stay in this bed with her without making sweet love to her.

"Marty, if I stay... I need to make love to you..." he told her. "I want you so much..."

She pulled him down on the bed with her, holding on to him so tightly. "I want you to make love to me," she said in a whisper. "I'm not afraid anymore. I trust you."

Todd trembled when he gazed her, awed by her trust and belief in him after all the terrible things he had done in the past which had hurt her. He wanted to share his feelings with her, but he couldn't- not now. Instead, he would show her how much he loved her with just his touch.

"Are you sure, baby?" he asked as he pressed his body softly against hers and lightly brushed his lips against her neck.

"Yes, Todd... please make love to me," she said as she caressed the muscles which made up his back. She traced her fingers over them as his body was melding to hers.

Todd tried to control his breathing as he settled himself between her thighs. The blood was pounding in his head as he entered her slowly, finding her wet and tight as he slid all the way inside. It was incredible as she moved with him as if their bodies had been craving this union for such a long time. He groaned her name as his movements became fiercer. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him deeper inside her slick sheath. Suddenly his world exploded as he came deep inside her, and in that very moment, she too reached her climax almost simultaneously. After it was over, Todd's breath was harsh as she lay crushed beneath him.

Finally he rolled over, disengaging from her beautiful body. She curled up against his chest and fell asleep almost immediately, while he lay there for nearly an hour, holding her close and marvelling over what they had just shared. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he knew he was the happiest man alive at that moment. Eventually, he closed his eyes and slept, content in her embrace.

*~o~*

When Marty awakened in the morning, Todd was gone. There was a note beside her on the pillow which read: *Had to go to the office. I'll see you tonight.*

She stared at the note for a long while, then she set it it aside and crawled out of bed. What had she done last night, giving herself to Todd? In the light of morning, she was scared as hell when it came to her feelings for him. "Ohhh gosh... what am I gonna do?" she lamented as she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A couple of hours later, she showed up at Tea's. "Marty," Tea said with suprise as she answered the door. "Are you alright? Was Todd able to take care of Patrick?"

"Ohhh yeah, Todd took care of things alright," Marty responded as Tea looked over the bruises on Marty's face where Patrick had struck her. "Look, Tea... I want a divorce from Patrick. I was hoping you could help me prepare the divorce settlement."

"Sure, come in, Marty. I'd be happy to help you with that," Tea responded as she invited Marty inside.

After discussing Marty's divorce settlement for a little over an hour, Tea stuffed the documents back into her briefcase, then regarded Marty with smouldering dark eyes. "Marty, about last night..."

"Yes?" Marty asked quietly.

"It's such a shame we got interrupted. I was wondering... would you like to go out with me again tonight?"

"Sure. I think that would be fun," Marty said with a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"How about Rodi's? We could get a few drinks... then I'll check us into the Palace Hotel. No one will disturb us there."

"Okay. We should do it," Marty agreed. After a few drinks and some fun with Tea, she was sure she'd forget all about Todd.

*~o~*

Marty and Tea were leaving Rodi's that evening after having had several drinks. Marty was feeling tipsy, and Tea was helping her to the car. Tea giggled as Marty was struggling to walk. "I think you've had a few too many," Tea said as she tugged on Marty's hand to guide her toward the parking lot.

"I'm having fun!" Marty called out loudly with excitement.

When they got to Tea's car, Marty pushed her up against the vehicle and kissed her deeply, pressing her body tightly against Tea's. "Mmmm..." Tea groaned into the kiss.

Tea and Marty were kissing heavily and didn't know that anyone was watching them. Suddenly Marty pulled back from Tea. She turned around to see someone standing there, staring at them with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" Marty questioned in a slightly slurred voice.


	10. Just Having Fun

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Just Having Fun~*

Victor was surprised to see Marty making out with his wife. "Tea, I thought you were on a business trip. What in the world are you doing with Marty?" Victor exclaimed.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Tea asked as she gave him a grin. "Marty and I are just having a little fun."

"Just having fun, huh? You intend to make love with someone else, and you are expecting me to dismiss it as 'just having fun'?" Victor questioned.

Tea just shrugged. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not really mad... just surprised is all..." Victor stated. "I didn't even know you are into lesbian sex."

Tea gave him a seductive look, trailing a finger down his chest. "Blair and I have been having sex for months, darling," she admitted.

Victor looked stunned when he heard the news. He then turned his attention onto Marty. "What about you, Marty? How long have YOU been having sex with my wife?" he asked her.

"It will be my first time. We tried last night... but Patrick interrupted. Then Todd came over and he-."

"What?" Victor exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Tea said as she slid into Victor's arms and kissed his neck. "Please don't be upset about Marty and me. I want her so much."

"Please, Victor, don't blame this on Tea," Marty spoke up in Tea's defense. "It was my idea that she and I should sleep together."

"I'm not mad," Victor stated as he looked at both Tea and Marty. "I just feel really left out."

"Well, uhhhh.. maybe you could join us... if that would be okay with Marty?" Tea suggested.

"Marty, would you be okay with Victor joining us at the hotel?" Tea asked Marty.

Marty hestitated, but then she slowly nodded. "I'm okay with it," she responded. If anyone could help her forget Todd, it would have to be Victor. Tonight she would have sex with both Tea AND Victor, and then those stolen moments with Todd would hopefully become just a distant memory.

"Let's go," said Marty as she hopped into Tea's car.


	11. Kinky

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Kinky~*

Once Tea, Victor, and Marty arrived at the Palace Hotel and had entered their room, Victor started unbuttoning his shirt. Marty swallowed hard as she looked at him, and Tea locked the door. "Are you okay, Marty?" Victor asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes, I am just feeling a bit lightheaded from all the alcohol," Marty responded.

"Why don't you go lie down on the bed and I'll help you take off all your clothes?" Tea suggested with a sexy smile.

"Alright," Marty agreed as she went to lie down on the king-sized bed. Victor resumed taking off his shirt as he watched his wife undressing Marty. Soon Marty lay there in just her bra and panties. Tea started nibbling on Marty's neck.

Victor moved closer, standing over Marty on the bed as Tea lay half over her near-naked body. Victor started unfastening his pants as his erection began to grow at the sight of the two beautiful women on the bed. Marty moaned as she looked up at Victor and felt Tea's warm, wet lips upon her neck. Tea trailed moist kisses down to Marty's breasts. She pushed the material of Marty's bra aside and stared nibbling on Marty's nipple.

Marty made a strangled sound of passion deep in her throat. Gazing up at Victor, she didn't want him to be left out. Reaching out, she grasped his semi-erect cock in her small hand. He groaned as she began to stroke it.

As she pumped her hand on him, his cock became greatly swollen. "I want both of you naked," Victor stated as he pulled back from Marty and pulled his pants down his legs. He cast his clothing aside and lay down on the bed.

Tea helped Marty stand up and finished undressing her. Then Tea stepped out of her own clothing as well. "Marty, I want to taste you while you are sucking Victor's cock," Tea suggested.

Marty feasted her eyes on Victor's prominent erection. "Alright," she agreed as she crawled into bed and began kissing Victor's inner thigh. He groaned and weaved his fingers through her long blond hair. Marty's kisses moved toward Victor's erect cock. She began licking at the velvety tip.

"Ohhh yes!" he groaned, thrusting his hips forward slightly to urge her to take more of him into her sweet mouth.

Meanwhile, Tea moved behind Marty, kissing a trail down Marty's lower back, toward her buttocks. She couldn't wait to eat Marty again; she tasted so good. She gently parted Marty's legs a bit wider, then slid her head down to Marty's center. Marty let out a soft little scream around Victor's erection as Tea began to kiss and lick her moist folds.

With the sensation of Tea licking and teasing her aroused clit, Marty took more of Victor's throbbing shaft into her mouth. She began moving her head on him, sucking him strongly as Tea's skillful tongue teased and stimulated her sensitive flesh. "Your mouth feels so fuckin good, Marty," Victor stated as he reached out to her with his hands, taking her breasts into his palms to gently squeeze them. She tried to answer him, but her mouth was stuffed full with his thick cock.

Suddenly Victor pulled free of Marty's mouth. "I need to fuck someone.. Now..." he groaned.

Tea gave Marty's pussy one last kiss. "But I want to make Marty cum," Tea protested.

"I'll fuck you ... while you make her cum," Victor suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Tea said as she lay down on the bed.

She looked at Marty and said, "Sit on my face."

Warm juices were running down Marty's inner thighs. She needed to cum so fuckin bad. "Okay," she agreed as the three of them got into position.

Seconds later, Victor was thrusting himself deep and hard into his beautiful wife while Tea had her tongue buried deep into Marty's center. In this postion, Marty and Victor were face to face. He was gazing at Marty while he was pounding into Tea. She bent forward slightly, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Soon all three of them came together. Marty's juices rained into Tea's mouth as Victor's white hot seed spilled into Tea's clenching pussy.

"Ohhh my God, that was hot," Marty spoke when she finally caught her breath.

"I loved it," Victor responded as he reached for Marty and eased her down on the bed, next to Tea. He crawled into bed with the two beautiful women and minutes later, all three of them had gone to sleep.


	12. Lust

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Lust~*

Victor awakened in the middle of the night with an insatiable appetite. Marty was lying across his chest, and Tea had her leg wrapped tightly around his lower body. With a smirk on his face, he grabbed the phone and dialed room service. "Yes, I would like to order some fresh fruit, melted chocolate, and a bottle of vodka," Victor said into the phone.

"Anything else, Sir?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I'd like some strawberry jello."

"We'll have that sent up immediately," spoke the man on the phone.

"Great," Victor said before he ended the call.

"What are you doing? Who was on the phone?" Tea asked as she stirred in the bed and looked at her devious husband.

"I was hungry, so I just ordered some room service," he said as he pulled Tea to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

After their kiss, both of their gazes settled upon Marty who was still lying against Victor's chest. "Wow, she's really out of it. Do you think she's okay?" Victor asked as he caressed tendrils of Marty's blond hair back from her beautiful face.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It's just the booze. Once it wears off, she'll be as good as new," Tea predicted.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Wow, room service is extremely fast here," Victor said in surprise.

Tea laughed as she draped a sheet over both Victor and Marty. She threw on a robe and went to answer the door. A large cart was wheeled in with the food and drink upon it. Tea handed the delivery person a generous tip. After the man had left, she started giggling as she wheeled the cart over toward the bed.

"What's so funny?" Victor asked.

"That poor delivery guy... You'd think he'd never seen a threesome before..."

Victor just grinned. "Tea, we should really do this more often... You, me, and Marty. Or even you, me, and Blair."

"Blair," Tea said with a smirk. "I wonder if she'd like to be our next little sex-partner."

Suddenly Marty moaned a little bit in her sleep as she stirred against Victor's chest. Victor pulled the sheet off her, gazing at her gorgeous body. "Tea, let's play with Marty," Victor said with a wink.

Tea brought the melted chocolate and bowl of fruit over to the bed. "What would you like to use on her first?" Tea asked.

"Wow, so many options," said Victor as he held up a huge banana.

"I wanna pour this chocolate all over her breasts and lick it off..." Tea said as she pushed Marty back against the pillows. Sleepy blue eyes came open to look at Victor and Tea.

"What's going on?" Marty murmured.

"We wanna play..." said Tea as she dribbled the melted chocolate all over Marty's lovely breasts.

Marty made a startled sound as the warmed chocolate landed on her nipples. Victor watched with interest, then reached for the banana once again. "Where shall we stick this?" he asked in as sexy voice.

"I can think of a few places it might fit..." Tea responded with a smirk before she began licking the chocolate off of Marty's nipples. She was nibbling on the aroused nubs when Victor pulled Marty's legs apart, staring at her pink slit.

"I think I found the perfect place to put the banana," Victor stated.

"What?" Marty said in a gasp.

Victor brushed the banana against Marty's opening and began to slide it inside. Marty was making whimpering sounds of passion as both Victor and Tea were pleasuring her unmercifully. "Wow, she's so tight. I think we are gonna have to stretch her, Tea," Victor said as he couldn't get the somewhat flimsy banana completely inside.

Tea reached for the bottle of Vodka. "I saw this on a movie once," she said to Victor. "Let's play a little game with Marty."

Victor gazed into Marty's eyes that had become midnight-blue with passion as he withdrew the banana. "I like games," he said as he gave Tea a mischievious grin.

"What are you two going to do to me?" Marty asked almost fearfully.

"Don't worry; you'll love it," promised Victor as he took hold of Marty's legs and pushed them together tightly.

Tea began pouring the Vodka down Marty's chest so it dribbled down Marty's sexy body and pooled in the 'v' between her thighs. "Ohhh God," Marty groaned as the alcohol tickled and burned all her sensitive places.

"So hot," Victor said in a husky voice. "I get to lick all that off."

"Get to licking, Victor," Tea commanded.

Victor used his wicked tongue, licking and kissing Marty's delicate skin. He started at her beautiful breasts and worked his way down. When he got to her pussy, he lapped at the pool of vodka. Then he sucked the remaining liquor away from her sensitive flesh. "Victor!" Marty cried out, trying to open her legs, but he wouldn't let her.

He reached for the remaining bottle of vodka from Tea's hands and spread Marty's legs wide open. "I'm going to fuck her with this... and then you're going to drink her cum AND the vodka," Victor told his wife.

"Mmmmm... I'm so thirsty," Tea said as she licked her lips.

Marty screamed when Victor thrust the narrow mouth of the vodka bottle into her slit. She was so wet that it slid right inside. He began to fuck her with the bottle as she bucked against the thrusts. "Ohhh God, I am gonna cum!" Marty cried out.

Tea was pleasuring herself as she watched. When Marty came, Tea screamed as she reached her climax, too. Victor looked pleased as both women lay there in a heap. "Tea, you need to drink the vodka now," Victor told her as he began to withdraw the bottle from Marty.

Tea got down between Marty's legs and pressed her mouth to Marty's opening. She drank greedily as the vodka came pouring out. She swallowed every drop, then sat up, kissing Victor. Victor could taste both Marty and the vodka in the kinky kiss.

Marty lay there, spent and exhausted. "You two are going to kill me," she said in a little whimper.

"Should we let Marty get some sleep?" Tea asked her handsome husband.

"I suppose, but I haven't had my jello yet," Victor said with a naughty little pout.

"I'd never deprive you of your jello," Tea said seductively.

As Marty lay there passed out on the bed, Tea and Victor played kinky games with the jello. When morning light flooded their hotel room, Tea's limbs were tangled up with Victor's and Marty's. Victor made a groaning sound as he hadn't had much sleep at all.

"Damnit, I gotta go," he said with disappointment. He kissed Tea. Then he pressed his lips against Marty's.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked him.

"Business meeting. See ya later," he said as he got up and quickly dressed.

After he walked out, Marty awakened. "Where'd Victor go?" she asked as she sat up with a splitting headache.

"He had a meeting. How do you feel this morning?" Tea asked.

"I need coffee," Marty remarked. "My head hurts..."

"Is that all that hurts?" Tea asked with a little smirk as she slid her hand down between Marty's legs.

Marty blushed. She actually was rather sore. "Ohhh my God.." she moaned as all the memories of the previous night came back to her in a heated rush.

"Yeah," Tea said with a little laugh. "You're a naughty girl, Marty Saybrooke."


	13. Madness & Mayhem

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Madness & Mayhem~*

After leaving the Palace Hotel, Tea took Marty out for breakfast at the Buenas Dias Cafe. Marty ordered toast and coffee as she and Tea chatted. Marty was doing her best to deal with her raging headache. She had finished most of her coffee and half a piece of toast when Todd walked in and swiftly approached the table where she and Tea were seated.

"Where were you last night?" Todd asked. "I was worried."

He then laid his eyes on Tea. "I should have known you were with her," he said as he gazed at Tea with annoyance.

"What's going on, Marty? Talk to me," Todd insisted.

"I don't feel like talking, Todd. I am having breakfast," Marty stated. Todd reached out and grabbed the remaining portion of toast from her plate and ate it quickly. He then reached for her coffee mug, but she wouldn't let him take it.

"Your breakfast is gone now. We can talk," he said persistently.

"Todd, stop it. I have nothing to say."

"Did you spend the night with Tea last night?" Todd demanded.

"Todd!" Marty gasped.

When Marty refused to answer, Todd turned his attention onto Tea. "Was she with you? Because I drove by your house and no one was there but Dani... and she didn't know where you might be," Todd said to Tea.

"Ohhh I am staying out of this..." Tea said quietly.

"You're definitely IN it already!" Todd hissed.

"Tea, could I talk to you a moment outside please?" Marty asked.

"No-!" Todd started to protest.

"Please, Todd... I really need to talk to Tea," Marty told him.

"Ohhh alright... but just for a minute. Then you're talking to me!" Todd said forcefully.

Marty took Tea's arm and the two of them stepped right outside. "What's going on, Marty?" Tea asked.

"It's me and Todd..." Marty stated. "We slept with each other the other night."

"Ohhh myyyy God!" Tea gasped.

"Yes. And I don't know what to do... because I have feelings for him. And they won't go away," Marty admitted.

"Are you in love with him?" Tea exclaimed.

"I think so," Marty said softly. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. That's- that's so complicated."

"Yes, what's Todd going to do when he finds out that I am in love with him AND I had a threesome with you and Victor?" Marty cried out.

Suddenly Tea's eyes became extremely huge. Marty turned around slowly, then she discovered why. Todd was standing directly behind her, and by the look of rage upon his face, she knew he had overheard the entire exchange.


	14. Naughty & NotSoNice

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Naughty & Not-So-Nice~*

When Tea saw the look of raw fury on Todd's face, she knew what she must do. She'd seen that dark expression before; sometimes it even visited her in her nightmares. She let out a little scream and went running toward her car. Marty, however, wasn't so fortunate. Todd reached out and grabbed her, hauling her up into his arms.

"Marty, what did you do?" Todd growled as he glared down into her frightened blue eyes.

"I- I... Todd, let me go..." Marty said as she tried to twist out of his embrace. "You're hurting me."

"Ohhh? We're just getting started," he said with a sarcastic chuckle as he began leading her away toward the parking lot. She protested, but he forced her into the vehicle.

When they got back to his house, she knew she had to face the music. The least she owed him was an explanation. When they went inside, Marty started talking nervously. "Todd, I just wanted to have a little fun with Tea... and one thing lead to another..."

Todd folded his arms across this chest as he cast upon her one of his infamous dark scowls. "And somehow you ended up in bed with her AND my brother?" Todd prompted.

"Yes, but I had drank an awful lot of alcohol. I was so drunk I could barely stand," Marty said as if that might somehow excuse her promiscious behavior.

Todd just shook his head, the anger pounding through his skull and making him see red. "After all we've been through and after what we just shared the other night, you went behind my back and DELIBERATELY slept with Victor and Tea," he spat out. "My God, Marty, I thought that we meant something to you!"

"We do! YOU do!" Marty exclaimed. "Please Todd, you have to understand..."

"No, no! There's nothing to understand!" Todd bellowed. "You're mine!"

"You know, I might have been able to overlook it if it was just Tea. She's my ex-wife and all, but I probably would have excused it. But Victor... No, no! There's going to be consequences! You can't give what's mine to my brother."

Todd took a few steps closer, backing Marty up against the wall. She looked terrified as he approached her. "Please Todd. I slept with them... but I didn't have sex with Victor. I swear it."

"Ohhh, so you played checkers in bed with him?"

"No, we played kinky games. That's all it was. Kinky games. And I was so drunk... " Marty said in a little whimper. "P- please don't hurt me, Todd."

"Maybe I wanna play kinky games like you played with my brother," Todd said as he leaned in closer. She could feel his hot breath against her exposed skin and it made her shiver.

"Wh-what kind of kinky games?" Marty asked in fear.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you," he said in a husky voice. He hauled her up in his arms and started carrying her up the staircase to his bedroom. Although she didn't struggle, her heart was pounding with terror. Todd frightened her when he was like this, and although he'd promised never to hurt her again; she wasn't so sure. He was furious enough right now that he might lose control.

She bit her lower lip as he placed her down upon the bed. "What are you going to do?" she asked him nervously.

Todd sunk down on the bed with her and pressed his body tightly to hers. "You've been a naughty girl, so I guess I must punish you," he breathed quietly against her ear. "You aren't afraid, are you, Marty?"

Actually she was terrified, but she tried to put on a brave act and not let him see how much power he had over her. Despite the fear, there was also a deep, thrilling sense of excitement. She realized she wanted it- whatever it was Todd was about to dish out. "No, I'm not afraid," she responded softly.

"Whatever it is... Bring it," she challenged him.


	15. On the Edge

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~On the Edge~*

With a wicked smirk on his face, Todd was pleased by Marty's challenge. He had vowed never to hurt her again and he had meant it, so having her agree to this particular "punishment" had been paramount. Now that he had her permission, Todd was eager to move forward with his plan to make Marty realize that she belonged only to him and that there would be conseqences for her night of passion she had shared with Tea and Victor.

"How many times did you cum last night?" Todd asked in a demanding growl.

"I- I dunno. I lost count," Marty told him honestly in a shaking voice.

Todd suddenly snarled and reached for her, pulling her into his embrace. He turned her over in his arms so she was lying face-down in his lap. She gasped as he pushed up her skirt and tore away her panties. "Todd, w- what are you... doing?" she asked him fearfully.

"I'm going to spank you for being such a BADDD girl," he stated as he lay his large hand upon her ass cheek.

She let out a little moan as he possessively squeezed a buttock. He fondled her ass and caressed it as Marty braced herself for the punishment which was sure to follow. "Todd, please-," she quietly begged, but his voice interrupted her.

"You can beg and plead all you want, Marty... but I'm not stopping. Not until you've paid for giving what is mine to Victor," Todd spoke in a low growl.

Suddenly and without warning, his hand came down hard upon her buttock in a stinging slap. Marty howled; more with surprise than pain. She struggled slightly but Todd held her down firmly in his lap, not allowing her to escape. She whimpered, but Todd didn't stop. He spanked her repeatedly until both of her buttocks were bright-pink, swollen, and tingling.

Despite the pain and humiliation, Marty was shocked to find herself becoming wet and stimulated with each rough slap against her buttocks. Her clit throbbed so she pressed her pelvis hard against Todd's knee. As if he were aware of her shameful secret, he suddenly stopped the kinky torment and slid a hand between her slightly parted thighs. She squirmed when he found her hot, slick center.

"You like it when I am rough, don't you, Marty?" Todd taunted in a sexy voice as he slid two fingers deep inside of her.

She moaned as he thrust those fingers back in forth within her tight channel. She was so wet that her juices clung to his seeking fingers. "Please Todd. Please..." Marty moaned. "I need to cum."

"No."

"Ohhh please... I need you to fuck me."

"Afraid not, babe. You were a bad girl, so I'm not going to let you cum," he said as he withdrew his thrusting fingers. He flipped her over and jerked her up into his arms. He stared deeply into her dark-blue eyes which were stormy with passion.

"Mine," he growled fiercely as his lips crashed down onto hers in a sudden, possessive kiss. As his mouth claimed hers, his hands sought out her breasts. He molded both globes in his rough hands as her nipples peaked and grew as hard as diamonds at his touch.

As their tongues dueled, Marty pushed her lower body tighter against Todd's. She could feel how hard he was becoming as they kissed. She reached down between their bodies, grasping his growing erection. Suddenly he broke from the kiss, gripping her hand in his. "No," he spoke in a hiss.

"I am gonna make you scream and beg. Over and over you will plead with me to let you cum," Todd breathed against her ear. "And by the end of the night, you will know who it is you belong to..."

Marty let out a gasp as he pushed her back against the bed. His hand slid down between her legs where she was aching with desire. "God, I can't believe how wet you are..." he groaned as he parted her folds and toyed with her clit. Just as he promised her, he brought to the brink of orgasm, but then just before she slid over the edge into the arms of ecstasy, he stopped. She pled with him to continue, but he refused. Instead, he spread tiny kisses all over her trembling flesh. He kissed her stomach, then her inner thighs. As she sobbed with need, he thrust his tongue deeply into her quivering entrance.

"Ohhh God! Yes!" she cried out, arching her gushing center toward his face.

He fucked her with his tongue repeatedly until she came so close- SOOO close, but before she reached her orgasm, he abruptly withdrew. "No!" she cried out in a sob. "I need to cum!"

Todd just shook his head. He stood and took off all his clothes. He then lay back on the bed, gazing at her with passion-filled hazel eyes. Both of their gazes settled on the thick, throbbing length between his thighs. "Come here, Marty," Todd bargained with a naughty smirk. "Maybe if you please me enough, I'll allow you to cum."


	16. Punishment and Pleasure

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

(In this story Marty has reverted to her wild, party-girl ways. This story will contain descriptions of explicit sexual situations, including female slash, multiple sex partners, and threesomes. No, I don't think Marty is a slut. She's one of my favorite characters, and she's only having a little bit of fun- okay, well, maybe a LOT of fun.)

*~Punishment and Pleasure~*

Marty took a deep breath and then slid across the bed toward Todd. She came up on her knees and then carefully settled herself in his lap. She started kissing his neck while caressing his sexy chest. She could feel his muscles ripple as she caressed him. As her lips trailed down his body, she could feel the hardened steel of his arousal pressing against her lower body.

She used her lips and tongue to please him as her mouth slid lower toward her goal. All the while, Todd threaded his fingers through her hair as groans of passion fell from his lips. When her amazing lips wrapped around him, he moaned her name and pushed his hips forward just slightly as though inviting her to take more of his throbbing flesh deep inside. She traced her tongue up and down his length as Todd let out a hiss of intense pleasure.

"Stop. Enough," he suddenly growled, pulling himself free of her lips.

She looked at him questioningly, but Todd only smirked. "When I cum, I am going to be deep inside you," he said as he reached for Marty, tugging her back into his lap.

"You want that, don't you?" he whispered in a sexy voice against her ear. As he spoke, she could feel his broad tip pressing against the slick lips of her entrance.

"I want you deep inside me, Todd. Please," she said as he slid his hands up and down her back.

She let out soft whimpering noises as he traced her slit sensuously with his throbbing tip. When she couldn't stand the pleasurable torture another second, he drove himself deep inside of her. She almost came at the exact same instant. But Todd seemed to want to bring her even more sexual torment. Instead of moving her up and down on his lap, he held her steady- not moving a single muscle. She could feel him throbbing all the way up to her stomach. The sensation of being so incredibly filled was driving her wild.

"Todd... please..."

"Look into my eyes," he commanded.

Very slowly Marty met his gaze. "You're mine, Marty. Say the words," he insisted.

"I'm yours. Only yours. Forever," she said as her inner muscles clenched down on him so tightly.

"YES!" he cried out in triumph. After that, he grasped her hips, moving her up and down on him at an almost-savage pace. Suddenly her whole world exploded as she finally came. She would have passed out against his chest, but Todd wasn't quite finished yet. He flipped her over and lay her down upon the bed. She came a second time as he pounded inside her over and over again until he too had reached his orgasm.

After it was over, they were both breathing harshly and stunned by what had just transpired. After a moment, he withdrew and stared into her eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears as his hand came forward to tenderly caress her cheek. When the silent tears fell, he gently brushed them away.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I hope I didn't hurt you," he spoke quietly.

She shook her head. "You didn't. But I hurt you."

"I probably deserved it for all the awful things I have done to you."

"No, Todd. You didn't deserve it. I was stupid; I know it now," she said sadly. "What we shared the other night, it meant the world to me; it really did. But I was scared... and I thought if I got drunk and had a little fun with Tea, I could forget all about how I felt for you. Because I wasn't ready to deal with it. I wasn't ready to admit to myself how I felt... no way was I ready to admit it to you."

"So it's true what you said to Tea outside of Buenas Dias? You love me?"

She nodded as more tears fell. "I love you so much, Todd," she admitted. "And it's scary. Because my feelings are so strong... and after everything we have shared, I don't want to be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you like that again, Marty. I'd cut off my own arm before I would hurt you that way again. I am not perfect, but I love you, too. I've ALWAYS loved you. And we can work this out. I think we can," Todd said as he held her in his arms.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Let me put it to you this way- if I notice you're even LOOKING at my brother wrong, he's a dead man," Todd responded. "But no, I am not mad. I can forgive you. It's the least I can do for how you've forgiven me."

With a little sob, she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to worry, Todd. I am getting a divorce from Patrick, and everything is over between me, Victor, and Tea. All I want is you," she swore to him.

"Do you mean it?" he asked hopefully.

"Forever," she promised.

THE END


End file.
